


My Dearest Friend

by littlemarbles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Internal Cumshot, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Selectively Mute Link, Sign Language, Weird Biology, link's gonna fuck the shark, sidlink - Freeform, the hylian equivalent to asl, two dicks!!, two of them!!!!, unintentional frotting, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarbles/pseuds/littlemarbles
Summary: Prince Sidon has been having these unusual thoughts about his most treasured friend, and each day they seem to be getting worse.





	My Dearest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> this was inevitable

" _Ah.... Master Link-_ "

How embarrassing would it be if Prince Sidon were caught doing something so unprincelike? Would he be shamed by his people? Laughed at, perhaps? At the very least he knew he'd get an odd look, although being shunned sounded a tad extreme for someone getting caught touching themself. Fortunately, the likeliness of him being seen was... doubtful, at best. It wasn't as if he hid somewhere in Zora's Domain to do it. Sidon actually went through the trouble of swimming to Upland Zorana and sat behind a bush. Even if someone saw him from home, they would need godlike eyes to see what he worked so hard to keep secret.

Nevermind what his fellow Zora would think about him. He wasn't even sure what Link would do if he found him softly moaning is name while stroking what would certainly be considered an odd set of genitalia to most Hylians.

While the sound of the nearby waterfall alone would drown out any and all noises Sidon made, he kept covering his mouth regardless- mostly out of shame. Doing something so unprincelike manifested a distinct feeling of disgust in his heart. Even still, his body urged him to keep going. The pressure had been building for so long and he simply couldn't take it anymore. Just looking at Link filled his stomach with butterflies and his head with lukewarm static. He needed to purge the confusing emotions from his system before it became a real problem.

_"Nnn... Link.... please..... p-please......"_

Amidst all the noise Sidon made the neverending torrent of the waterfall, he still managed to pick up on the sound of something that nearly gave him a heart attack.

Link's paraglider.

He often heard it within Zora's Domain right before Link would land safely nearby. It was a sound associated with his friend's safe descent, only instead of sounding like safety, the noise of the fabric gliding through the air made Sidon wish he'd been closer to the edge of the cliff so he could throw himself off it.

The fear of being caught rapidly overwhelmed him, and without lust clogging the gears in his head, the area between his legs returned to its normal, smooth state.

Sidon could see Link slowly float down back to solid ground several meters in front of him. From the looks of it, he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. His face retained a neutral expression until he reached the ground, where he finally laid eyes on Sidon. A smile filled with excitement replaced his rather bored-looking expression as soon as he saw his friend.

Prince Sidon stood up when he saw how quickly Link ran at him. He wanted to ask how things were and what business he had up so high in the mountains, but those questions were pushed aside by Link leaping into the prince's arms for a hug. With how short Hylians in general were to Zora, jumping into a hug seemed like the least intrusive way to embrace Sidon. Sure he could have asked to be lifted into his arms, but where's the fun in that?

 _Just act normal_ , Sidon thought. _Do **not** make this weird._

After a few moments in silence, Link tapped Sidon on the back, indicating he wanted to be set back down. Sidon complied, carefully kneeling to set him back on his feet. Since Link needed his hands to speak, he wouldn't be able to say much of anything while in a hug.

"Master Link," Sidon began in his usual hyperactive tone, "what brings you all the way up here? Is there something you needed?"

Link adjusted the helm of his Zora armor before signing in response. **"I'm gonna kill the Lynel that's up here."**

The way he moved his hands and smiled made it seem like killing such a ferocious beast would be as easy as killing any other monster. Did he have a death wish? Or an overabundance of confidence? Either way, his cute smile made Sidon's heart flutter. What bravery! Or perhaps foolishness.

"Ah... Sounds dangerous, my friend. I believe in you wholeheartedly, but do be careful."

**"What about you? You're normally not outside the domain."**

Sidon swallowed. He... never thought about making an excuse for being so far away from his home. _Think_ , fishboy!

"I am... enjoying nature."

Wonderful.

Link furrowed his brow as he looked over the prince. The way he avoided eye contact and held his hands behind his back didn't sit well with him. **"No... something's up."**

"I can assure you everything is fine."

Link shook his head. **"Your face is as red as the normally crimson parts of your body. What's wrong?"**

"Oh... Oh, Hylia..." Sitting back down, he hid his face in his hands out of shame. Of _course_ his flushed skin would be a dead giveaway. Of _course_ Link would be able to see right through him. "What I was doing... It is horribly embarrassing. I cannot tell my sweet friend, whom I adore and do not want to lose the respect of."

With him sitting down, Link could more easily get a read on him than if he stood at his hip. Despite this, he sat with his legs crossed in front of him as to not make him feel any worse. Once Sidon found the strength to look back at him, Link said, **"I've done some questionable things too, Sidon. Like climbing the side of a freezing mountain half naked because I could."**

He understood Link's attempt to make him feel better about himself but the thought of him being topless only made things more complicated.

"All right, all right..." He took in a deep breath. "I was relieving some... rather lewd thoughts from my mind. I cannot bring myself to say it bluntly, so I hope you understand what I mean."

You could practically see the wheels in Link's head turn as he processed Sidon's words. Being over a century old did not give him the ability to catch onto things as quickly as you'd hope.

A pause.

**"I can leave if you want."**

Seemingly out of the blue, Sidon let out a laugh. His cheery attitude soon shifted out of the way for a tone more similar to melancholy. "Is it bad if I do not want you to leave?"

Oh Goddess did he _really_ say that aloud? As innocent as Link may seem, he'd certainly be able to catch on to something so obvious.

"I mean-! You should go... I would rather not have you see me doing something so inappropriate. It would surely scar you for life."

Another, shorter pause.

**"...Are they about me?"**

_Throw me off a cliff. Have the Lynel trot by and shoot me in the heart. Goddess above, please make my death swift._

"We both know I am unable to lie to you." Reaching up, he scratched the back of his neck, still thoroughly avoiding looking Link in the eye. "It has been this way for quite some time now."

His hair... small frame... pretty blue eyes... cute pointed ears... his strength and determination... What was there not to like?

"I understand if this makes you uncomfortable. If you would prefer it, we can forget we had this conversation. You should not have to worry about something so trivial."

Sidon could have sworn Link's face looked a lot more... red than he remembered it being. This became all the more obvious when he removed his helm and moved it aside, making the color fairly apparent.

**"I... don't mind. I think you're a pretty cool guy."**

Yet another, very long, awkward bit of silence. Neither of them knew where to go from there. Sidon essentially confessed to his most cherished friend, and Link seemed to be okay with him having those feelings. What did this make them? Link didn't _reject_ the prince, but he didn't return his feelings, either. This left them both to stare silently at the foliage around them. At the very least, the surrounding flora made the quiet more tolerable.

**"I have a question."**

Sidon blinked. "A-Ah. Yes, of course. What is it?"

**"So- All the Zora I've seen run around without pants."**

"Yes..?"

 **"And you said you were up here-"** Link made a fist and moved it from side to side at roughly a 30 degree angle. **"-Yeah?"**

"Please do not remind me."

**"All I'm saying is you look pretty smooth down there. I'm over 100 years old and I have no idea how... you know."**

"That's-!" Sidon stopped himself before he could say anything else. His fingers dug into the grass as his sides, and he could feel his face begin to heat up again. Link couldn't seriously be asking how he or his people...

**"Sorry."**

"No, no!" Sidon raised his hands defensively. "I was not expecting you to... ah..."

Link's pointed ears drooped some. He felt guilty for talking about something so personal in such a nonchalant manner. He couldn't help his curious nature, though. He had one hundred years of knowledge and common sense to catch up on so of course he wanted to ask questions, even if they were weird.

"H-Hey! You're fine." Sidon moved to sit next to Link and gave him a gentle pat on the back. "I feel as though telling you might make things awkward between us... More awkward than they are now."

**"Why would it?"**

"Well... For one, I still have not gotten my release, so talking about these things with you would only further provoke my grotesque thoughts."

**"What if..."**

"Hmm?"

Link shifted around so he could lean on Sidon. Even with the both of them sitting down, he still looked terribly small compared to the prince. **"What if I helped you?"**

"Are you planning on reaching into my mind and turning these thoughts off yourself?"

**"I was thinking more along the lines of us... doing things. Together."**

"Ah... ahahaha~!" Sidon couldn't help but laugh. Even in the most awkward situations, Link found a way to lighten the mood with some humor. "Well, if you wanted to learn more about Zora anatomy then I suppose that would be the most direct way."

**"I'm being serious."**

"Haha! You... you really..."

From jovial to shocked in under a second. Sidon felt as though his heart may implode due to all the sudden shifts in mood he felt in such short periods of time.

Link fared no better. His face turned a deep red, and although he managed to keep a serious look on his face, his eyes told a story filled with a little more anxiety than one would think.

"Oh goodness... You really _do_ mean it... Link, I could not possibly ask you for such a favor."

**"You're not asking. I'm offering."**

Sidon's voice caught in his throat. If he thought moving the conversation on from his confession was difficult then he had a world of hurt coming his way. How does anyone respond to their crush casually offering them sexual favors? Maybe a normal person would jump right in. No hesitation. It's a dream come true, isn't it?

Sidon isn't most people.

"I... I appreciate your offer. Truly, it mean the world to me. However, I am... unsure of where to go from here."

 **"I don't know either. I've never even..."** Link stopped signing halfway through his sentence. As brave as everyone saw him, he couldn't force himself to admit how little experience he had.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN AND YOU'RE OFFERING YOUR BODY TO ME?!"

**"Don't say it so loud!"**

Thoroughly flustered, Link turned his head away from Sidon. He didn't have to make a big deal out of it. He'd been asleep for a century! What else did he expect?

Sidon sighed heavily as he stared a the back of his friend's head. "I apologize if I've upset you. If... If you truly, honestly want to do this with me, then I will not say no. Besides, you are only doing this to help rid me of these intrusive thoughts, yes?"

Link nodded, although the reason Sidon gave wasn't entirely true. Not a lie, but not the whole truth.

Without any sort of formalities, Link stood up and started removing his remaining Zora Armor until he stood wearing his underwear and nothing else. Even with his body being covered in scars of various sizes and shapes, Sidon couldn't take his eyes off him. How in the world could anyone find them unattractive? They were proof of every single battle he fought and won, like a dozen medals proving just how strong he could truly be.

Turning back to face Sidon, Link couldn't help feeling bashful. While he ran around fully clothed at all times, Sidon never wore more than a few bits of typical Zora garb used to mostly for decoration.

"Did you... Did you want me to-"

Link quickly silenced the prince by sitting in his lap and pulling him into a deep kiss. While there was no protest, it took Sidon a second to fully relax and kiss back. Since Link felt like he needed to do something with his hands, he took the opportunity to remove his undergarments.

When the two pulled away from each other, they both looked briefly between the other's legs before quickly looking away. Link had what you'd normally expect from a human, although maybe a little bigger than average. Sidon, on the other hand, was a little more... exotic.

Instead of your typical head and shaft, Sidon had two tapered, tentacle-esque cocks; one above the other, the both of them being light pink in color. Each one measured out at nearly a foot in length, and while they started off relatively thin, each base looked to be roughly two inches thick. They also appeared to be... self lubricating, judging by how slick they looked.

"W-We can stop at any point if you are uncomfortable..."

Link understood Sidon. He really did. However, he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this if he backed off every time he felt intimidated by something new. So instead of taking things slow, he went all out... If by 'all out,' you mean he mostly slid downwards until the very tip of Sidon's dick touched him, to which he tensed up and looked at the prince for reassurance.

"Relax, Master Link." Without thinking, Sidon gave him a little kiss on the forehead, which seemed to calm him down some. "I am not going to put both of them in. Just the... lower one."

He sounded incredibly calm for someone whose heart felt like it might leap out of their chest. Sidon knew at least one of them needed to at least pretend to know what they're doing in order for there to be minimal awkwardness, and he figured since Link willingly made it so far already, he'd do most of the work.

As carefully and tenderly as a nearly twelve foot tall Zora could be, Sidon pushed into Link's virgin hole. He took it much easier than the two expected, and by the time Sidon bottomed out, they both felt oddly proud of their accomplishment.

Link kept unintentionally clenching around Sidon every time he made the slightest of movements. He could feel every last inch of the prince twitch inside him, and the second cock brushed up against his own in all the right ways. When Sidon held his hips and shifted him to be more comfortable, he briefly pushed against Link's prostate, making him flinch and let out desperate moans.

Sidon could hardly keep from grabbing onto Link and using him like a cheap sex toy. With him being so small in comparison it wouldn't be very difficult to do. He felt so wonderfully tight and warm, and he gripped every inch of him perfectly.

"I-Is it all right if I start moving?"

Link answered by eagerly nodding his head. He could feel himself start to sweat despite the cool air around the two; mostly due to the overstimulation and new experience in general.

After a bit longer of Link getting used to being so stretched out, Sidon slowly lifted him up about an inch, earning himself the pleasure of hearing all the Hylian's whines and whimpers. He would have loved to go all out in that very moment, but fear of hurting his friend kept his rebellious hands on track.

As slowly as he'd been lifted, Sidon pushed him back down to take his full length. And as loud as Link managed to be, Sidon remained relatively quiet and only let out a few grunts and pants. He wanted to hear every little noise his friend made, even if it meant nearly having to hold his breath.

Again, Sidon brought Link up, although a little further than last time, and slowly moved him back down. Each time he did this, the two seemed to become more and more relaxed with what they were doing. Link wasn't so horribly tight anymore (although Sidon didn't mind it too much), and Sidon picked up the pace until he settled into a nice rhythm. It didn't take long for them both to be entirely comfortable with Link being lifted to the point of Sidon almost pulling out, then pushing him almost roughly back into place. His once girlish whines were replaced with deeper, passionate moans, and he quickly stood on the edge of orgasm once he was no longer treated as though he'd break.

The once noble and pure prince seemed to have transformed into a needy, drooling mess of his former self. His hips practically slammed into Link with each thrust, and with every movement he felt closer and closer to his body's limit. The unintentional frotting caused by his second cock rubbing up against his lover's certainly helped bring him that much closer to getting the release he'd been looking for.

" _Close_... I'm getting- _Nnn~!_ Link, I'm going to... t-to..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Right as he felt himself tip over the edge, he forced Link to take as much of him as possible, earning several gasps and twitches from him as Sidon finally came. Almost immediately, he could feel his cum leak onto his lap, and with only one of his shafts having something around it, he wound up also finishing all over his own chest. Meanwhile, Link had a starry-eyed look about him, making it apparent that not all the sexual fluids on Sidon were his own.

"G... Goodness... Link, are you all right?"

**"I'm fine... a little sore... but fine."**

"Good! Good... ah..." He looked down at the mess they made and immediately felt something heavy settle in the pit of his stomach. It dawned on him that he actually had sex with his closest friend, who happened to be Hyrule's last hope, and the guilt soon followed.

Sidon figured cleaning them both up in a nearby pond and returning to Zora's Domain as if nothing happened would be the best course of action. At the very least, he would have to rent out a bed at the inn for Link to regain some of his energy.

"Perhaps you should wait a day or two before fighting the Lynel..."

**Author's Note:**

> writing sex is awkward,,, please don't hate me if any of this sounds Weird. i just wanted to write some spicy sidlink. i'll probably write another chapter... eventually. maybe.


End file.
